


Obliviate me

by Magicamafia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicamafia/pseuds/Magicamafia
Summary: I had loved as it was the simplest thing, I could do.He was never truly loved and now he is dead.Why did we have to go on believing?Let us continue dreaming an everlasting dream that evades us.Maybe a preview of a story.Who knows.Currently a row of poems.





	1. Chapter 1

 

What more can I say.  
Other then  
I don’t understand love, yet I am haunted by it.  
Because of my belief that love was forever.  
I had respected anyone who was and is in love.  
I had loved as it was the simplest thing, I could do.  
For someone who had loved me since birth.  
There’s somethings in life…You wish you never knew.  
They say oblivion is for the weak.  
Is it really?  
Have you ever wish to forget?  
You are still ignorant.  
Innocent because you think, I can forget so easily.  
  
The greatest life can’t give back.  
The greatest time can’t save.  
The greatest innocence in life is naivety.  
  
  
I wish I never grew up and knew.  
I only held on because I had loved.  
It’s love which has conquered all my reasoning.

True love doesn’t exist.  
Obliviate me or I make a potion to save me from the truth.  
This is how I become Voldemort.

I love you.

\----Tom Riddle-----

* * *

 

I know you don’t feel the same about life and death.

  
I know we are shaped by our own experiences.

  
I know…There’s sometimes no retribution or judgement for others.

  
I know, my beliefs will not be shared by others.  
Much less by him.  
What’s the point of living?  
Everyone wants to be happy.  
No matter the consequences.

It’s damning to say the least.  
I’m only human and no matter how I wish.  
I wasn’t part of this race, I am.  
  
And it’s only human nature to be selfish.  
To be angry.  
To have hate.  
You asked, how long I will continue to curse.  
How long will I not move on.  
You can tell me to move on but knowing everything.

Can you really?  
Dumbledore.

\----Lord Voldemort-----

 


	2. My belief

I certainly remember the drawings, you used to do.  
Those days where I used to dream of being a prince.  
Pestering you to draw them for me.  
Your drawings were the best to me.  
I was a child believing in magic, I could be anyone.  
Your belief in me always strong and unfailingly.  
  
What should I do, if you fail to wake up?  
Like the stories long ago…

Off a princess trap in a tower.  
The sleeping beauty which is currently you.  
How I wish we were home.  
That magic existed, enough to bring you back to me.  
I wish I was back into my childhood.  
Of magic and belief when I was a kid.  
A child who honestly believed in magic and miracles.  
To the fragile understanding of growing up.  
  
The sleeping beauty will wake up.  
To believe that you will come back to me.  
Don’t go away.

-Tom Riddle  
Fairy tales have a certain charm that can make people forget unhappy memories.  
How much do you want to keep on dreaming?

 

* * *

He passed away a few days ago and it has been a whirl of activity.  
I found myself asking...  
"Who am I?  
"What was I?"

I remember the touch of his hand, the smiles he made and questioned myself.  
  
When was the last time I regretted?  
The stream of tears being my youth.

Time so cruel …  
I hated myself.  
What is life?

Is it, innocent laughter when I was a child  
or hysterical crying when I discovered his death?

I was overcome with emotions at times.  
In disbelief, you were dead and I would never see you again.  
And I finally broke down when it came to the final goodbye.  
Sobbing my tears, repeatedly saying the words “I love you”.  
Waiting for time to reverse itself.  
I wouldn’t bid you farewell.

Meet me once again, in the past.  
-Voldemort

 


	3. Heart

I wish, I never knew.

I wish the truth wasn't so harrowing.

I can't help this urge to cause grief to others.

Should I hurt myself to stop the pain?

I don't want to hurt anyone much less myself.

I remember the cruel words.

"I got to say goodbye when you didn't."

"Good that you didn't see him before he died."

At my lowest point, I screamed.

Stop.

No.

How could you do this to me.

How could you torment me, this way.

I didn't think, there could be anything more terrible.

Now, I know better.

There are things in life, more painful.

Betrayal of the heart.

When you loved someone but they weren't treated with the same amount of love in return.

Love is the most crooked above.

-Tom Riddle

 

* * *

I’m more mature than what I was.  
More ready to take on the world.  
I didn’t need to believe in people lies.  
I was passed that.  
However, I saw trust in those eyes.  
A strange belief in me.  
A first.  
So, I decided, to give it a chance.  
In another timeline, I trust you.

Maybe, one day.  
I will be able to, I promised him.

-Harry Potter

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
